Layla
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Era perfecto, un día especial para ellos dos. con una atmósfera que solo ellos podrían tener el amor que solo ellos se podrían profesar. con la radio encendida, escuchando una de sus canciones preferidas escuchando la canción que le recordaba a su amado Oikawa.


_Antes que nada, Gracias a Yael por beteear esto muchas gracias!_  
 _y ahora si, este fic va dedicado a la mejor beta del mundo Layla que hoy esta de cumpleaños y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada después de que ella me ha ayudado y es una muy buena chica y amiga (aunque a veces me regañes) te amo3 espero y te guste._  
 _lo escribí con amor para ti._

Descansando en el sillón, admirando aquel casco de astronauta (que el realidad era un casco de moto, aunque Bokuto dijera lo contrario), Bokuto podía admirar a Oikawa sostener como si fuera de cristal aquel casco blanco en su mayoría, con franjas verde menta y unos dibujos de alien's y galaxias en las partes del costado.

Cuando lo vio en el aparador instintivamente recordó a Oikawa, con esos colores que portaba orgulloso de su equipo, con su gusto por los alien's y las galaxias; era perfecto para él, como si hubiese sido hecho solo para aquel hermoso chico.

Mientras lo admiraba el calor de la casa los acogía a ambos, donde solo ellos existían, escuchando la radio para apaciguar sus risas y sus palabras románticas. Pero en parte era porque la estación 01.05 transmitía música de los años 60, 70 y 80, que según palabras de Oikawa: "era la música que por excelencia gente cool y divina como él escucharían".

Dándose cuenta que empezaba aquella canción de _Eric Clapton — "Layla"_ que tanto le gustaba a Oikawa y que por algún azar del destino le recordaba a Oikawa, era como si él fuera Eric cantándole a su musa Layla, que en este caso era Oikawa.

La letra, el sonido, todo le recordaba a Oikawa, era como si , al igual que el casco, hubiese sido hecha para él.

Su amado Oikawa tenía una hermosa personalidad coqueta e infantil, también era orgulloso, inteligente, astuto, fuerte, inclusive podían decir que tenía una personalidad retorcida, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien. Debajo de todo eso se encontraba alguien frágil, lleno de dudas y miedos, que se superponía para ser mejor, escondiendo su debilidad tras su fachada orgullosa e infantil.

Para él, Oikawa Tooru era hermoso, maravilloso. En simples palabras: Perfecto.

Rememorando aquel día, primero de Mayo, era su aniversario; su primer aniversario juntos como pareja, por eso había estado como loco preguntándole a Akaashi, a su Broo, inclusive a Tsukishima qué podía regalarle a su hermoso novio, recorriendo innumerables tiendas en busca de algo igual de perfecto que él. Hasta dar con el presente en manos de Oikawa.

Rememorando todo lo que conllevaba ese año junto con su amado Oikawa.

Las peleas infantiles, los celos, las peleas por celos, los momentos felices, los momentos de discusión que terminaban con él yendo a pedirle perdón a Oikawa mientras le llevaba (chocolates, rosas, juguetes e inclusive llegó a llevarle leche junto con su amado pan de leche, descubriendo así que era muy efectivo). Momentos donde aprendían el uno del otro, donde se acoplaban a ciertos hábitos, donde no importaba nada más, siempre eran ellos y nadie más.

Se sorprendió de que solo hubieran pasado treinta y cinco segundos mientras recordaba, y la voz de Eric comenzaba a flotar en el aire.

 _"What' ll you do when you get lonely"_

Recordaba cómo un día habían peleado por el orgullo de Oikawa, diciéndole que le dejara solo, que estaba bien sin él.

 _"And nobody's waiting by your side?"_

Pero él sabía que aunque dijera que lo dejara solo, más que nada quería que Bokuto estuviera y esperara a su lado mientras pasaba la rabieta. Mientras volvía para abrazarle y susurrarle que él estaría a su lado incluso si el mundo estuviera en contra de él.

 _"You've been running and hiding much to long_  
 _You know it's just your foolish pride"._

Su amado Oikawa era infantil y orgulloso, tanto que a veces huía enfrascándose en el orgullo que ya no tenía, pero él era su suporte en el mundo de Oikawa, era quien le hacía entrar en razón y enfrentar los momentos duros, dejándole llorar mientras besaba sus párpados, tratando de parar sus hermosas lágrimas.

 _"You've got me on my knees"._

Aunque fuera tonto, él estaba ahí de rodillas para Oikawa, como si fuera su fiel sirviente cumpliéndole cada uno de sus caprichos.

 _"Darling, won't you ease my worried mind?"_

Porque Bokuto tenía sus altas y bajas como si de una montaña rusa se tratase, pero ahí entraba Oikawa para ponerlo en regla, para aliviarlo.

 _"Like a fool, I fell in love with you_  
 _turned my whole world upside down"._

Y así era, como un tonto había caído enamorado de él.  
Puso todo su mundo de cabeza, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, rompiendo todos sus esquemas.

 _"Layla"._

 _"Let's make the best of the situation"._

No importaba cuán mala era la situación, cuán enojados estuvieran, siempre se las arreglaban, sobrepasando sus orgullos por el otro, dándose cuenta de que era realmente el amor lo que los movía.

 _"Before I finally go insane"._

Pensaba que el amor era para locos cursis, pero él se había vuelto un loco por amor.

Dejando de lado los recuerdos que la canción le traían a la mente, frente a él Oikawa lo miraba con amor y ternura.

Aquella mirada que lo volvía loco y le hacía enamorarse más de él.

Mientras dejaba de lado con cuidado y amor su casco, Oikawa rebuscaba entre sus cosas para extenderle una caja frente al otro.

—Cuando los vi pensé en ti, Boku-chan —dijo con amor en un susurro nervioso.

Tal vez había pasado por una gran travesía al igual que él para encontrarle un regalo.

Tomó con cuidado la caja, abriéndola y encontrando unos tenis blancos con franjas negras y amarillas, donde a los costados tenían un pequeño par de alas

—Perfectos —sonrió.

Eran perfectos, hermosos, recordaban su orgullo al portar su uniforme de volleyball escolar. Y lo mejor, eran un presente de su amado Oikawa.

—Son perfectos —gritó mientras rodeaba la mesa para abrazar a su amado y besarlo.

Si, ese día era su aniversario; era su día especial, el día donde habían decidido estar juntos, donde habían sellado por primera vez sus labios, el día donde podían estar juntos acurrucados mientras escuchaban su canción favorita, mientras tarareaban Layla;  
y se acurrucaban juntos sintiendo el calor del otro, el amor del otro, la devoción que se tenían.

Donde nadie existía más que ellos y sus susurros amables, sus besos, aquellos que eran una calma inmensa y podían transformarse en un tifón para ellos, donde el calor de ambos se mezclaban para terminar abrazados en silencio, donde la música predominaba y los suspiros de ambos se mezclaban con la música, donde sus palabras de amor y promesas prevalecían.


End file.
